Regret
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: Sasuke dan penyesalan. Andai saja ia bisa mengulang waktu yang telah berlalu... A SasukeXSakura fic.
1. The Reason

**A/N: Salam kenal semuanya! Ini beneran pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfic dalam bahasa Indo dan ini juga fanfic Naruto pertamaku. Jadi kalo jelek ato terkesan cliche, mohon maap...ugh. Anggap aja aku ini masih amatir. Oke dah, selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Aku cuma minjem beberapa karakter Naruto. Hiks...**

**1 - The Reason**

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap lekat-lekat langit pagi hari yang cerah itu. Aku menghela napas panjang dan diam-diam mengutuk langit biru tersebut dengan perasaan iri yang sangat dalam. Padahal langit bisa terlihat begitu cerah, tapi kenapa hatiku tidak bisa? Dasar curang. Namun aku tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari langit itu sedikitpun, di kala benakku perlahan melayang ke dalam bayangan kedua orang paling terpenting dalam hidupku; ayah dan ibu.

Mengingat wajah mereka yang takkan pernah bisa kulihat lagi dalam kehidupan nyata saja sudah terasa sangat menyakitkan. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, semalam aku memimpikan mereka. Aku bermimpi mereka berkata bahwa aku tak perlu mendendam pada Itachi lagi. Memang kakak semata wayangku itulah yang telah membunuh mereka, tetapi entah kenapa dalam mimpiku mereka bersikeras meyakinkanku untuk melupakan ambisiku untuk balas dendam.

Pembohong. Mana mungkin mereka tidak merasa kesal sama sekali meski mereka telah dibunuh oleh anak mereka sendiri? Mereka hanya ingin aku melupakan mereka dan memulai hidup baru. Huh, yang benar saja. Mana bisa aku melangkah ke masa depan dengan entengnya tanpa menyingkirkan Itachi terlebih dahulu? Aku tak peduli. Lagipula itu hanya sekedar mimpi dan aku tak akan ambil pusing walau mereka akan terus muncul dalam mimpiku setiap malam.

Aku membenci Itachi. Aku adalah orang yang paling membencinya di muka bumi ini dan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengubah hal itu. Aku telah bersumpah aku tak akan membiarkan Itachi melangkahkan kakinya di dunia ini lagi, kapanpun aku punya kesempatan.

**-End of Sasuke's POV-**

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tepat saat ia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. _'Cih, kenapa sih dia harus datang di saat begini?' _keluh pemuda berambut hitam itu di dalam hati. Ia terpaksa membalikkan badannya dan dengan wajah masam, ia menyapa gadis itu. "Pagi...Sakura."

Sakura tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Kamu kenapa? Kok kelihatan kayak orang kurang tidur?"

"Nggak, kok." Sasuke menjawab dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya, di kala hatinya terasa semakin panas melihat wajah gadis berambut pink itu. Sasuke benar-benar tak suka dengannya. Setiap hari rasanya gadis bermata hijau itu tak pernah letih membuatnya merasa terganggu dan tentu saja, hal ini membuat Sasuke kesal bukan main. Karena suatu alasan, mau tak mau Sasuke harus selalu berusaha untuk bersikap ramah dan menghindari kata-kata kasar dari mulutnya di hadapan Sakura.

Sejujurnya, Sakura adalah salah satu dari dua sahabat Sasuke. Namun terlihat jelas bahwa gadis keras kepala itu sedang berjuang untuk melepas status "sahabat" itu dengan terus mendekati Sasuke setiap hari seperti ini. Pemuda ter-cool dan tidak peka di Konoha itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sakura itu hanya untuk membuat ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah tingkah laku Sakura itu telah lebih dari sekedar mengganggunya dan ia berharap, kalau saja gadis menyebalkan itu rela menghilang dari pandangannya...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-kun udah ngerjain PR, belum?" tanya Sakura, masih dengan senyum manis yang memuakkan di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menggangguk pelan. "Tapi baru setengahnya, sih."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya dalam keheranan dan bertanya lagi, "Lho, kenapa? Baru kali ini aku denger Sasuke-kun belum selesai bikin PR! Jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun lagi sakit, ya?"

_'Sok tau banget nih cewek.'_ cibir Sasuke di dalam hati. Sasuke mulai melangkah maju seraya memberi jawaban, "Bukan. Aku ketiduran."

Sekali lagi, Sakura memperdengarkan sebuah tawa kecil pada pemuda yang disukainya itu. Ia perlahan mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan kembali berkomentar, "Ternyata seorang Sasuke-kun juga bisa jadi teledor, ya! Pasti semalam Sasuke-kun mimpinya indah banget deh, sampai-sampai susah bangun dan lupa sama PR."

Deg. Sasuke merasa jantungnya berhenti berdegup untuk sesaat. Mimpi yang indah, katanya? Mimpi yang telah mempertemukannya dengan dua orang yang ia rindukan, yang malah memintanya untuk menghentikan hal yang ingin ia lakukan, disebut mimpi yang indah? Dalam hati ia terus menggeram dan berpikir, _'ternyata_ _cewek ini bener-bener sok tau'_ sehingga tanpa sadar ia telah menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang sukses membuat gadis berambut pink itu agak terkejut.

"A...ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang gugup, berbeda dengan sebelumnya. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan mempercepat langkahnya. Sebelum Sakura sempat mengejarnya lagi, pemuda berambut hitam itu berkata, "Jangan bersikap seakan kamu tahu segalanya tentang aku."

Sakura tersentak, menghentikan langkah kakinya dan terdiam. Ia tahu ia masih bisa berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang saat ini tak jauh darinya namun entah kenapa, badannya terasa membeku. Ia merasa bingung bukan main hanya dengan mendengar sepatah kalimat singkat dari pemuda tampan itu...karena sebenarnya, itu adalah kata-kata kasar yang benar-benar pertama kali Sasuke lontarkan padanya. _'Apa dia benar-benar Sasuke-kun?'_ Sakura bertanya dalam hati dengan perasaan terluka.

* * *

**Ting...tong...ting...tong...**

Bel yang mengakhiri pelajaran di akademi telah berbunyi, di kala seluruh murid dengan gembira meninggalkan kelas masing-masing dan beranjak pulang. Biasanya, Sasuke akan pulang dengan Sakura yang selalu setia menemaninya. Namun hari ini mereka sama sekali tak bertegur sapa, mengingat "insiden" yang baru saja terjadi pagi ini. Sakura yang selalu agresif mendadak tak punya keberanian untuk mengajak Sasuke berbicara lagi. Ia takut Sasuke akan semakin marah padanya.

Anak lelaki berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto berjalan pelan meninggalkan akademi sambil bersiul riang. Naruto hampir berteriak ketika seseorang mendadak menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya ke semak-semak. Ia berbalik kepada orang itu, hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun orang itu dengan cepat menutup mulut Naruto dan menyuruhnya diam. "Sst!"

Naruto menghela napas lega begitu menyadari siapa orang itu. "Kamu bikin aku kaget aja, Sakura-chan. Ada apa?"

"Sst! Bisa nggak suara kamu dipelanin sedikit?" gerutu Sakura. "Ada yang mau aku tanyakan sama kamu, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan Sasuke-kun. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Boleh aja. Apa sih yang nggak buat Sakura-chan?" ujar Naruto genit. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dan dengan cuek meraih tangan anak lelaki berambut jabrik itu.

Gadis berambut pink itupun segera menarik Naruto keluar dari semak-semak tersebut seraya mengajaknya lari secepat mungkin. Setelah delapan menit berlari, akhirnya Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah taman. Ia duduk di sebuah ayunan, diikuti Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto kembali bertanya, "Mau bicara apa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. Dengan wajah sedih ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menjawab pelan, "Ini...soal Sasuke-kun, Naruto."

Mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak di saat Sakura menyebutkan nama itu. _'Sasuke lagi, Sasuke lagi...kenapa sih dia melulu yang dibicarain?' _keluh Naruto dalam hati. Tapi demi Sakura ia berusaha bersabar dan mempersilakan gadis itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sasuke? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Mm, kamu tau kan...selama ini, Sasuke-kun selalu bersikap baik sama aku." Sakura memulai. "Mungkin dari luar dia terlihat dingin, tapi aku percaya Sasuke-kun adalah orang yang lembut dan bisa diandalkan. Belum pernah sekalipun dia bicara kasar sama aku. Tapi, tadi pagi dia bilang begini..."

Setelah itu, Sakura menceritakan tentang pembicaraan kecilnya dengan Sasuke pagi ini sedetil mungkin. Sakura benar-benar terlihat sedih dan terluka, membuat hati Naruto semakin teriris. Bukan hanya karena ia merasa kasihan atas kesedihan Sakura, tapi juga karena apa yang telah dikatakan Sakura tentang Sasuke itu membuatnya merasa sangat cemburu. Cemburu akan sadarnya betapa kuat perasaan Sakura untuk sahabat sekaligus rival terberatnya itu. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa Sakura berkata bahwa Sasuke itu hanya terlihat dingin dari luar? Hanya Naruto yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Sasuke adalah orang berhati es luar dalam. Ia hanya berpura-pura baik karena alasan tertentu; yang tentu saja hanya diketahui ia sendiri dan Naruto juga.

"Jadi..." Sakura mendesah, "Aku harus gimana, dong?"

Ingin rasanya Naruto mengatakan _"lupain aja cowok dingin kayak gitu, Sakura-chan!"_ kepada gadis bermata hijau itu. Sadar bahwa mengatakan hal itu terang-terangan hanya akan membuat Sakura semakin tidak bersemangat, Naruto berjuang menahan dirinya lagi dan memikirkan solusi yang tepat untuk memecahkan masalah itu. Ia menangkupkan dagunya di atas tangan kanannya dan mulai memutar otak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura seraya berkata, "Begini, Sakura-chan. Sejujurnya aku sendiri nggak yakin kalau apa yang aku ketahui ini ada hubungannya dengan kemarahan Sasuke terhadap kamu apa nggak, tapi..."

Mendengar itu, dengan antusias Sakura bereaksi, "Eh? Apa?! Kamu tau apa? Cepet bilang!"

Dengan segan, Naruto mulai menjelaskan, "Sebenernya, di masa lalunya...si Sasuke itu..."

* * *

Di rumah Sasuke...

Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidurnya, melepas rasa lelah sebebas mungkin. Hari ini ia merasa sangat pusing sekaligus lega. Lega karena hari ini gadis berambut pink yang biasanya mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi itu tidak mengusiknya lagi. Ternyata cukup dengan berbicara sedikit keras saja gadis itu langsung menjauhinya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Namun entah kenapa, ia merasakan ada ganjalan di dalam hatinya.

Kenapa?

Bukankah ini yang selalu ia harapkan? Lalu kenapa ia harus memikirkan Sakura lagi? Toh Sakura bukanlah orang yang perlu ia pedulikan sejauh itu. Lagipula, ia hanya menganggap gadis itu sebagai "sahabat" saja, yang setidaknya membuat orang-orang berpikir kalau ia bukan orang egois yang tak ingin berteman. Status sahabat itu hanya ia ucapkan lewat mulut dan Sakura tidak benar-benar ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya yang sesungguhnya. Lagipula sejak semula, tujuan hidupnya hanya satu; membalaskan dendam klannya. Bukan membahagiakan gadis penganggu seperti Sakura.

_Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun!_

Apa? Apa itu?

Mengapa ia teringat wajahnya lagi...dengan senyumannya yang menjengkelkan itu? Sasuke dengan cepat menampar kedua pipinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh mempedulikan dia lagi; apalagi membayangkan wajahnya meskipun hanya sedetik. Sasuke membencinya, ya kan? Ia selalu merasa terganggu akan kehadiran gadis sok tahu itu, bukan?

Lalu dalam sekejap, ia kembali teringat pada wajah Sakura. Dan kali ini, entah kenapa dalam benaknya, Sakura sedang menangis.

Menangis?

BRAK! Pemuda berambut hitam itu cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan saat ini: menemui Sakura secepatnya. Entah apa yang telah merasuki pikirannya tapi secara ajaib, hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera menemui "sahabat di mulut"-nya itu.

Tidak, bukan. Setelah ia bertatap muka kembali dengan gadis berambut pink itu, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu lagi; pemuda baik hati di mata Sakura, walau ia harus berpura-pura lagi sekalipun.

Setelah berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Sasuke segera meraih pintu depan dan membukanya. Namun sebelum ia melangkah keluar, ia terpaku seketika begitu melihat Sakura telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kedua orang itu saling bertatapan dalam perasaan bingung sekaligus terkejut tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sasuke terperanjak begitu air mata Sakura mendadak mengalir dengan deras.

"A...apa?" tanya Sasuke yang diam-diam merasa panik.

Sakura berusaha keras mengusap air matanya, yang pada akhirnya tetap tak bisa dihentikan. "Maaf...aku..." ucap Sakura sambil terisak, "aku sudah tahu semuanya...aku...aku sudah bersikap egois...padahal selama ini...Sasuke-kun selalu merasa sedih..."

Sasuke berkedip, merasa semakin bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menghela napas dan berkata pelan, "Bukan kamu. Sepertinya, akulah yang egois."

Ia teringat kembali akan hal itu; hal yang memerintahkannya untuk memperlakukan gadis berambut pink itu dengan baik. Itu semua karena ia membenci air matanya. Sejak dulu ia tak mau melihat perempuan menangis, terutama Sakura; sahabatnya. Atau bisa dibilang...gadis yang mulai saat ini merupakan bagian yang penting dalam hidupnya.

Apa? Gadis yang penting? Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir begitu?

"Sakura..." Sasuke berbisik, "Maaf, ya."

Mendengar itu, tangisan Sakura malah semakin kencang, membuat Sasuke semakin jengkel. Yah, lagipula dia sendiri yang telah membuat Sakura menangis seperti ini. Perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat lengannya dan mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan senyuman manis yang terbentuk di bibirnya saat Sasuke mengusap kepalanya. "Aku juga minta maaf...Sasuke-kun."

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan membingungkan yang memenuhi kepala Sasuke saat ini. Bukankah sekarang kehadiran gadis cengeng ini seharusnya membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu lagi? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia justru merasa lega? Dan mengapa ia sempat berpikir kalau Sakura adalah orang yang penting baginya? Mengapa semua itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba, bahkan tanpa ia sadari? Apa arti dari semua itu?

Ah, sudahlah. Untuk saat ini ia tak mau mempedulikan hal itu, apapun alasannya.

**CHAPTER 1 - END**

* * *

**A/N: Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Terlalu pendek yah? Gomen! Tadinya aku mau jadiin cerita ini 2 chapter doang loh. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, kalo cuma 2 chapter, aku harus nulis chapter pertama ini dengan jauh lebih panjang lagi. Gak banget deh, dah tekor! Just want you to know, chapter pertama ini baru pemanasan! Mulai chapter 2, bakal aku tambahin bumbu2 angstnya...khukhukhu...kira-kira enaknya dijadiin happy ending apa nggak yaa? Hm...ntar aku pikirin lagi deh...akhir-akhir ini lagi asyik nulis cerita tragedi siy!  
**

**Akhir kata...terima kasih mau membaca fanfic Indo pertamaku. Review ya? Plis? Soalnya kalo gak dapet review, kayaknya jadi gak semangat ngapdet nih...(halah, alesan!), kasianin aku dunk...  
**

**Chiby Angel-chan**


	2. Fake or Real?

**A/N: Aku mau menjawab para reviewerku di chapter yang sebelumnya. Sebenernya aku peengeen banget ngebales lewat fasilitas Review Reply supaya bisa ngobrol sama kalian lebih banyak…tapi! Untuk itu aku harus membuka emailku di yahoo yang gak bisa kebuka2 di komputerku yang super lemot, jadi jangankan ngebales review, ngebuka email aja susah banget. Jadi aku bales di sini aja ya! Maaf! **

**eye-of-blue: Iya nih, kebanyakan nulis cerita bahasa Inggris, jadi lupa sama bahasa sendiri…maaf ya kalo bahasaku aneh, sebenernya emang sengaja aku "puitis-puitisin" (halah!), secara genrenya angst gitu…hehe. Anyway, thanks a lot! **

**Faika Araifa: Yup...tapi gak tau nih bakal bagus apa nggak. Yah, tolong doain biar aku semangat ya, soalnya akhir2 ini aku lagi males ngetik…hehe. Thanks for the review!**

**m4yuraa: Wah, dibilang keren…terbang deh akyu…hehe. Terima kasih! Mm, happy ending? Liat nanti deh…kalo (misalnya) nanti jadinya sedih2 gitu, jangan marah ya? Hehe…sekali lagi, makasih ya! **

**miyu201: Sama dunk, aku juga suka SasuSaku…tapii…aku kasian banged sama Sakura, ditinggalin sama cowok yang dicintainya…jadi kadang rada sebel sama si Sasuke, hehe. Thanks a bunch for the support! **

**Uchiha Yuki-chan: Gak perlu minta maaf. Aku gak nyangka loh bakal dapet review dari kamu soalnya seinget aku, aku gak pernah promosi or semacamnya. Sip, dialognya (mungkin) udah aku banyakin. Mirip ama cerita aslinya? Masa? Mm, keliatannya aja gitu...tapi sebenernya...eh, rahasia. Nonetheless, makasih! Aku bahagia. :)**

**hoshino aya-chan: Ih, ngapain juga ya aku bales reviewnya Mungil? Wong tiap hari ketemu kok...orangnya juga ngereview di depan mataku semalem. **

**Wah…panjang sekale. Maaf kalo terkesan bacot...ya udahlah, enjoy reading yaph!**

**Disclamer: Still the same. Ugh.  
**

**2 – Fake or Real?  
**

Mereka berbaring di atas rumput dengan damai, menunggu matahari tenggelam bersama-sama; di tepi sungai. Sakura tersenyum, memandang lembut sosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang saat ini berada di sebelahnya. Namun senyumnya seketika menghilang ketika ia teringat sesuatu yang harus ia tanyakan pada pemuda itu. "Mm, Sasuke-kun..."

"Hm?" Sasuke merespon tanpa menoleh kepada gadis berambut pink itu sedikitpun.

"Naruto bilang...semua anggota klan Uchiha dibunuh kakak Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura dengan perasaan takut. "Dan sejak saat itu...Sasuke-kun merasa dendam pada orang itu. Apa itu benar?"

Deg.

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura tersebut, Sasuke merasa seakan tubuhnya membeku dalam perasaan kesal campur terkejut. Rahasianya yang terbesar itu diketahui oleh gadis yang justru paling tidak boleh mengetahui hal itu?_ Dasar dobe sialan, _batin Sasuke seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Begitulah." jawab Sasuke dengan singkat. Sasuke tak bisa mengelak dan ia memang tak mau mengelak. Namun dalam hati ia berharap agar Sakura tidak akan melanjutkan pertanyaan mengenai masa lalunya itu lagi.

Sakura kembali berbicara, "Jadi karena itulah...Sasuke-kun selalu terlihat kesepian, begitu kata Naruto. Maafkan aku ya, selama ini aku terlalu egois dan belum pernah mencoba untuk lebih memahami Sasuke-kun."

"Jangan minta maaf." ucap Sasuke._ Huh, baru sadar sekarang kalau selama ini kamu selalu bersikap egois? _

Sakura melanjutkan, "Aku memang nggak berhak untuk ikut campur, tapi...Sasuke-kun sebaiknya jangan menyimpan keinginan balas dendam itu lagi. Kalaupun berhasil balas dendam, orang tua Sasuke-kun tetap takkan pernah kembali, kan?"

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengatakan_ "diam, memangnya kamu bisa mengerti perasaanku?"_, namun ia berusaha menahan diri. Dengan setenang mungkin, pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali berkata, "Sudah, jangan bicarakan soal itu lagi."

Agak panik, Sakura berkata, "Ma-maaf, aku..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan minta maaf." potong Sasuke. "Jadi, sejauh apa yang Naruto katakan padamu tentang aku?"

Sakura terperanjat dan segera berdiri, menghadap pemuda tampan itu. "Ah! Aku mohon, Sasuke-kun...jangan marahi Naruto, ya! Aku yang memaksa Naruto untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku! Ini semua salahku, jadi..."

Sekali lagi, dengan jengkel Sasuke memotong perkataan gadis berambut pink itu, "Yang aku tanyakan bukan siapa yang salah, tapi apa saja yang Naruto ceritakan padamu?"

"Eh..." Sakura menunduk, wajahnya memerah karena malu. "...M-maaf...tenang saja, Sasuke-kun. Naruto hanya sekedar memberitahu sedikit tentang dendam Sasuke-kun tadi, kok."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan menghela napas lega. Lalu didengarnya gadis bermata hijau itu berbicara lagi, "Anu, Sasuke-kun...boleh aku tanya satu hal saja?"

"Tanya apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Selama ini, Sasuke-kun selalu kuanggap sebagai temanku yang paling berharga." ucap Sakura yang wajahnya mulai bersemu. "Kalau aku...bagaimana? Bagaimana aku di mata Sasuke-kun?"

Ia terpaku. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Membingungkan. Ia bukan bingung karena belum tahu apa jawabannya, tapi justru karena ia _sudah_ tahu apa jawabannya. Sudah jelas bahwa sejak awal, Sakura hanyalah pengganggu baginya. Ia setuju menjadi teman baik gadis itu hanya karena ia tak ingin melihatnya menangis. Baginya, tak ada orang yang lebih berharga selain kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada.

Namun bagaimana jika ia menjawab dengan jujur, Sakura akan menangis lagi? Tidak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini bukanlah hal yang terlalu sulit karena sebenarnya, sejak dulu ia telah terbiasa berbohong kepada gadis berambut pink itu. Tapi mengapa pertanyaan kali ini sangat sulit untuk dijawab? Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah memberi jawaban yang berlawanan dari apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan kepada gadis itu dan semuanya akan selesai; meskipun itu hanyalah sekedar kebohongan.

Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa berat. Sejujurnya, Sasuke lebih mudah untuk berbohong daripada mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Dan bila ia merasa berat seperti ini...jangan-jangan, jawaban yang harus ia berikan, yang menurutnya adalah sebuah dusta, justru merupakan jawaban yang tepat?

Apakah ini berarti bahwa ia juga menganggap Sakura sebagai teman terpenting dalam hidupnya? Atau mungkin bahkan _lebih_ dari itu? Kalau tidak salah, sebelumnya juga pernah memikirkan hal semacam ini mengenai Sakura. Apa arti dari semua ini?

Akan tetapi, hatinya yang sedingin es kembali meredam kegelisahannya di kala ia berkata dalam hati, _'cih, kenapa juga aku harus repot-repot memikirkan hal rumit seperti ini?_'

Setelah dua menit berpikir, akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sakura dan berkata pelan, "Teman baikku."

"Eh?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Iya, bagiku kamu adalah teman baikku." kata Sasuke, masih dengan tenang seperti biasanya. Mendengar jawaban itu, Sakura tersenyum bahagia seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Sasu--aah!" kalimatnya terpotong ketika tanpa sengaja ia tersandung dan terjatuh di atas rumput seketika. Bukan, di atas _Sasuke_ untuk lebih tepatnya. Sakura tak sengaja menindih pemuda berambut hitam itu. Yang terburuk adalah pada kenyataannya, tanpa sengaja, bibir mereka _bersentuhan_.

Terkejut, kedua orang itu terbelalak dan Sakura segera menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke. Dengan wajah yang merah padam, Sakura berkata , "Maaf! Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun! Aku benar-benar nggak sengaja...aku..."

Sasuke terdiam, tidak mengatakan apapun. Bukan karena ia marah, tapi karena ia terlalu kaget. Apa itu? Mengapa saat bibir Sakura bertemu dengan bibirnya, jantungnya mendadak berdebar dengan kencang? Kejadian barusan hanya terjadi selama lima detik, lalu mengapa ia bisa langsung berdebar seperti itu?

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memasang wajah tenang yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Akhirnya pemuda bermata hitam itu bersuara, "Jangan dipikirkan."

Sama seperti Sasuke, tentu saja Sakura masih berdebar-debar, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya dengan bersikap wajar, setenang yang Sasuke lakukan sambil berbicara lagi, "B-Baiklah! Kita lupakan saja. Mm, ngomong-ngomong, bukankah tadinya kita berencana untuk melihat matahari tenggelam di sini?"

"Makanya, jangan berdiri terus. Duduklah." kata Sasuke seraya membaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

Sakura mengangguk setuju dan tertawa kecil. Seperti yang disarankan Sasuke padanya, perlahan gadis berambut pink itu mengambil posisi untuk duduk dengan tenang dan begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya kembali berseri-seri karena tepat pada saat ia menatap langit, matahari yang sedari tadi terus bersinar terang pada akhirnya terbenam perlahan-perlahan.

"Indah sekali ya, Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura, masih memandang tenggelamnya matahari itu dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Yah." hanyalah yang dikatakan Sasuke untuk merespon perkataan Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis berambut pink itu kembali berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke lagi. "Hari sudah mulai gelap, Sasuke-kun. Ayo kita pulang."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia agak terkejut ketika Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk membantunya berdiri. Sasuke yang dingin pasti akan berkata _"aku bisa berdiri sendiri"_. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, namun  
tanpa sadar, ia berdiri seraya meraih tangan Sakura. "Terima kasih." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang itu, sedari tadi ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang terus mengawasi mereka secara diam-diam, yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Dengan perasaan sedih bercampur kesal, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya sambil tetap menatap kedua sahabatnya dari kejauhan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Hari itu, akademi libur. Biasanya Sakura bangun lebih siang di hari libur namun hari ini, ia terpaksa harus bangun awal karena mendadak hokage kelima yang sangat ia dihormati memanggilnya pagi itu. Saat ini ia berada di dalam kantor hokage perempuan yang pertama itu.

"Ada apa memanggil saya pagi-pagi begini, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ada sebuah misi untukmu." jawab Tsunade. "Tapi, untuk menjalankan misi ini, kamu harus meninggalkan Konoha."

Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya di kala perasaan bingungnya semakin bertambah dan berkata lagi, "Lho? Misi kan memang selalu di luar Konoha, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade menghela napas dan menjawab, "Maksudku, kau harus meninggalkan Konoha...selama 2 tahun."

Terkejut, Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dengan ragu, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Memangnya...saya akan pergi kemana? Apa yang harus saya lakukan di sana selama 2 tahun?"

Tsunade menjawab, "Kau akan dikirim ke negeri yang jauh dari sini. Yah, kira-kira...lebih jauh dari negeri Suna. Negeri itu adalah tempat yang bersalju, di mana para penduduknya sedang berperang dengan negeri Oto. Jadi..."

"...sebagai ninja medis, saya harus pergi ke sana untuk mengobati para pejuang yang terluka dalam perang." Sakura berkata, membantu Tsunade melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Begitu kan, Tsunade-sama?"

"Tepat." sahut wanita berambut pirang itu sambil mengangguk. "Mereka kekurangan ninja medis, jadi mereka meminta sejumlah ninja medis dari sini, dan kau termasuk salah satunya."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan, "Tapi, kalau saya pergi...itu artinya..."

"Tidak masalah, Sakura. Kamu boleh menolak misi ini jika kamu tidak mau pergi." Tsunade kembali menjelaskan. "Tapi tentu saja, tenagamu sangat diperlukan."

"Kapan para ninja medis akan pergi, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Besok." jawab Tsunade dengan cepat. "Bagaimana, Sakura? Kau mau menerima misi ini atau tidak?"

"..." Sakura terdiam. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Misi itu memang sangat penting, apalagi ini permintaan gurunya sendiri. Tapi kalau ia pergi, ia harus meninggalkan orang tuanya, teman-temannya, dan...lelaki yang dicintainya, Sasuke. Lagipula, belum tentu ia bisa kembali dengan selamat, meskipun di sana peran Sakura hanya sebagai ninja medis. Kemungkinan misi tersebut akan mempertaruhkan nyawa karena ia akan tinggal di negeri yang sedang berperang, di mana bahaya pasti akan selalu mengancamnya. Namun, kalau ia menolak misi itu...apa yang akan terjadi?

Akhirnya, gadis berambut pink itu mulai berbicara, "Maafkan saya, Tsunade-sama. Tapi...bisakah anda memberikan saya sedikit waktu untuk memikirkannya?"

* * *

Karena bosan berada di rumah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Sambil mengunyah permen karet, ia terus berjalan. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia hendak membuang permen karet itu dari mulutnya dan ketika ia menyentuh bibirnya, tanpa sadar ia teringat pada peristiwa "ciuman tidak disengaja"-nya dengan Sakura kemarin dan di kala ia membayangkannya, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang.

_'Apa? Aku ini kenapa, sih?' _batin Sasuke, seraya membungkus permen karetnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. _'Itu kan cuma kecelakaan. Lalu kenapa aku jadi merasa aneh begini?' _

Di tengah kegelisahannya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. "Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia, ya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh. "Naruto?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, Sasuke. Kamu sedang gembira, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Menyadari betapa tidak pekanya Sasuke, dengan jengkel Naruto menegaskan, "Jangan pura-pura lagi, deh! Tadi aku jelas-jelas melihat kamu senyum-senyum sendiri! Dan pastinya, pasti kebahagiaan kamu itu muncul karena Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke tersentak dan segera menyangkal tebakan Naruto itu. "Apa kau bilang? Untuk apa aku senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa alasan jelas? Lagipula, apa hubungannya sama Sakura?"

"Aku bukan menebak, Sasuke." ucap Naruto. "Tapi aku benar-benar tahu. Sore kemarin...ng, maaf aku seenaknya mengintip, tapi aku melihat kamu dan Sakura sedang..."

"Diam!" seru Sasuke yang tidak kuasa menahan amarahnya lagi. "Jangan diteruskan. Kamu ini ya, sudah seenaknya membocorkan rahasiaku, masih seenaknya mengolok-olokku lagi!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tetap menutup mulut kalau Sakura-chan bersedih?!" balas Naruto yang tidak kalah jengkelnya dengan Sasuke. "Kamu tahu, tidak?! Begitu aku menceritakan semuanya, Sakura-chan langsung menangis! Beraninya kamu membuat Sakura-chan khawatir! Sudah begitu, kamu malah bicara kasar padanya! Apa kamu tidak sadar, betapa pedulinya dia padamu?!"

Sementara itu...

Sakura baru saja meninggalkan kantor hokage. Ia masih memikirkan soal misi itu sambil berjalan-jalan. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mana yang lebih penting bagiku...misi atau perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun?' _batinnya.

Di kala gadis bermata hijau itu terbayang akan wajah Sasuke, ia juga teringat akan ciuman pertamanya, yang meskipun terjadi secara tidak disengaja tapi diam-diam membuatnya merasa senang. Mengingat hal itu, wajah Sakura langsung merah padam. Namun, menyadari bahwa hal itu tidak penting untuk dipikirkannya, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk melupakan hal itu. _'Bodohnya aku! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?!'_

Dan lagi-lagi, ia teringat wajah Sasuke. Kali ini, yang ia ingat adalah apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya kemarin.

_Ya, bagiku kamu adalah teman baikku._

Dalam seketika, wajahnya memerah lagi. Dengan ini semuanya jelas; ia ingin selalu berada di sisi Sasuke. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Meskipun Sasuke hanya memandangnya sebagai temannya, Sakura tetap merasa sangat bahagia. Sasuke adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya dan yang paling berharga untuknya. _'Baik, sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan meminta maaf pada Tsunade-sama dan berkata jujur bahwa aku tak mampu menjalankan misi itu!'_

Di saat Sakura menguatkan hatinya, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang karena tak jauh darinya, ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang bersama Naruto. _'Sa-Sa-Sa...Sasuke-kun? Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus bertemu dia secepat ini?' _jerit Sakura di dalam hati.

Ketika Sakura baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa kedua orang itu, ia membatalkan niatnya begitu mendengar Sasuke berbicara, "Apa urusannya denganku? Aku adalah aku dan Sakura adalah Sakura. Kami adalah dua orang yang berbeda"

Sadar dirinya sedang dibicarakan, Sakura segera bersembunyi di balik pohon dan memasang telinganya baik-baik, hendak mendengarkan pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto. _'Aku? Apa yang Sasuke-kun katakan tentang aku?'_

Didengarnya Naruto merespon perkataan Sasuke, "Bukan itu maksudku! Kan sudah kubilang, Sakura-chan itu benar-benar mencemaskanmu! Jadi mulai sekarang, kusarankan kau untuk melupakan soal masa lalumu itu dan jangan memperlihatkan tampang sedih atau kesal di depan Sakura-chan! Paham?!"

"Dia juga bilang begitu kemarin." sahut Sasuke. "Kau sama saja dengan Sakura, Naruto. Tahu apa tentang aku? Kalian selalu saja ingin ikut campur, membuatku muak. Lagipula kita jadi dekat hanya karena kita kebetulan dikelompokkan jadi satu tim."

Sakura terperanjat. _'Sasuke-kun...?'_

Karena semakin kesal, Naruto menggertakan giginya dan mencengkram kerah Sasuke. "Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku tak peduli kau mau bilang apa tentang aku, tapi apa salah Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan kan selalu..."

"...menggangguku." lanjut Sasuke. "Jujur saja, bukan cuma kamu, Sakura juga membuatku merasa terganggu. Selain itu, dia juga sok tahu. Dia merasa kalau dia mengerti perasaanku hanya karena dia temanku. Dia juga selalu menanyakan hal-hal yang merepotkan padaku."

"Siapa bilang Sakura-chan selalu mengganggumu? Semua yang Sakura-chan lakukan adalah cara dia menunjukkan perhatiannya padamu! Kenapa kau berpikir kalau ia mengganggumu, brengsek?!" seru Naruto lagi seraya mengencangkan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Sasuke. "Kalau kau memang tak ingin Sakura-chan mendekatimu lagi, ngomong saja terus terang! Kau kan tidak perlu sampai berpura-pura baik padanya hanya karena tak mau melihatnya menangis! Sikap munafik seperti itu hanya akan memberikan Sakura-chan sebuah harapan palsu, tahu!"

_'Mengganggu...? Berpura-pura...?' _batin Sakura lagi.

"Berisik. Semua yang sudah kulakukan adalah keputusanku sendiri." ujar Sasuke dengan tenang. "Bagiku, hidupku yang sekarang hanya untuk balas dendam, bukan untuk meladeni perempuan pengganggu seperti dia."

Lagi-lagi, Sakura merasa seakan-akan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Napasnya terhenti sesaat. _'Bohong...yang seperti itu bukan Sasuke yang biasanya. Sasuke-kun...tolong katakan kalau Sasuke-kun cuma bercanda! Kumohon...' _batin Sakura dengan perasaan gelisah bercampur sedih.

Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Lebih baik dia pergi dari hadapanku."

Deg.

Perkataan Sasuke itu sukses membuat hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping. Sakura masih tidak percaya bahwa pemuda yang selama ini selalu disukainya ternyata hanya berpura-pura baik. Kelembutan, kebaikan hati dan perlakuan manis yang selama ini diterimanya dari Sasuke ternyata tidak nyata. Semuanya palsu.

Tidak sanggup untuk mendengar cacian Sasuke lagi, Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dan berlari pergi sambil berlinang air mata.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang kesabarannya sudah habis, segera mengepalkan tangannya, hendak memukul pemuda Uchiha berdarah dingin itu. "Kaau...!"

"...Tadinya, aku berpikir begitu." Sasuke tiba-tiba berbicara lagi.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menahan tinjunya dan bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, awalnya aku berpikir begitu." ujar Sasuke. "Memang awalnya aku berpikir kalau dia itu pengganggu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa aneh. Kalau tak ada dia di sampingku, aku jadi merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang dia, terutama sejak kejadian kemarin."

Naruto segera melepaskan Sasuke dari cengkramannya dan bertanya lagi, "Lalu?"

"Kalau Sakura tersenyum, entah kenapa aku merasa...ng, senang." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan malu-malu. "Lalu setiap kali sedang bersama dia, rasa kesepianku hilang seketika, sampai-sampai aku tak ingin dia pergi dari sisiku. Makanya, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa terganggu dengan perasaan aneh ini. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa."

Mendengar itu, Naruto bereaksi dengan antusias, "Dasar bodoh! Tolol! Nggak sensitif! Sudah jelas, kan?! Artinya kau suka pada Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke yang masih bingung mengernyitkan dahinya seraya berkata, "Hah? Suka?"

"Iya! Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang! Makanya, cepat katakan pada Sakura-chan! Bilang kalau kau menyu--" Naruto mendadak berhenti berbicara.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi bila Sasuke benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya? Apa yang akan terjadi bila Sakura menerimanya? Apa yang akan terjadi bila Naruto harus melihat mereka bersama?

Apakah ia akan cemburu?

Sekali lagi, Sasuke bertanya, "Hei, super bodoh. Barusan kau mau bilang apa?"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu terperanjat dan segera mengangkat wajahnya. "Heh? Yah...kamu harus bilang kalau kamu menyukainya! Lagipula, Sakura-chan juga suka padamu. Semoga kalian bisa jadi pasangan yang baik, ya!"

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" ujar Sasuke. "Mana bisa aku bilang begitu dengan ringannya, secepat ini?"

"Pengecut! Nanti Sakura-chan keburu direbut cowok lain, lho. Pokoknya, pastikan aku akan melihatmu sebagai pacar Sakura-chan besok! Kalau sampai besok kau masih malu-malu juga, kubunuh kau!" dukung Naruto. Lalu ia menepuk bahu Sasuke seraya berkata, "Ya sudah, selamat berjuang, ya! Sampai besok!"

Naruto berbalik pergi sambil melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya itu. Di saat pemuda berambut kuning itu semakin menjauh dari pandangannya, Sasuke berpikir, _'Berjuang apanya?' _Dan akhirnya, ia berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dan kembali berjalan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, ia memanggang roti untuk sarapannya. Di saat sedang menunggu rotinya matang, Sasuke bergumam dalam hati, _'Sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum mengikuti nasihat Naruto. Kemarin rasanya aku belum siap bertemu dengan Sakura. Masa aku benar-benar harus bilang su...'_

Ting! Didengarnya suara pemanggang roti yang menandakan bahwa rotinya sudah matang. Sasuke mengambil roti panggangnya itu dan segera melahapnya. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, pemuda berambut hitam itu beranjak dari kursinya, menghela napas dan berpikir lagi, _'Baiklah. Aku rasa aku memang harus bicara jujur pada Sakura kali ini.' _

Setelah meninggalkan ruang makannya, Sasuke meraih kenop pintu masuk rumahnya dan beranjak keluar. Namun ketika ia hendak menutup pintunya kembali, ia merasa seperti sedang menginjak sesuatu. Ia melihat ke bawah dan menyadari ada sebuah kertas putih di bawah kakinya. _'Apa ini?' _batinnya seraya meraih kertas putih yang terlipat tersebut. Melihat ada tulisan _"Untuk Sasuke Uchiha"_, ia membuka kertas itu dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah surat. Sasuke mulai membacanya.

_Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun. Ini aku, Sakura. _

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya dalam perasaan heran. _'Dari Sakura?'_

_Maaf harus mengganggumu dengan surat ini. Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku janji, ini terakhir kalinya aku mengganggu Sasuke-kun. Setelah ini Sasuke-kun akan merasa tenang, karena aku...telah pergi dari Konoha. _

_'Apa...?!' _Sasuke tersentak, membelalakkan matanya dalam perasaan terkejut. Ia terus membaca surat itu sampai akhir. Begitu selesai membacanya, Sasuke menggenggam surat itu dan dengan secepat kilat berlari meninggalkan rumahnya.

_Tsunade-sama memberiku sebuah misi di negeri salju. Negeri itu sedang berperang dan sangat memerlukan bantuan. Di sana, karena aku ninja medis, aku harus mengobati para tentara yang terluka selama 2 tahun. Tadinya, aku mau menolak misi itu karena aku tak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke-kun.  
_

"Dasar bodoh...!" ucap Sasuke sambil terus berlari.

_Tepat pada saat aku sudah memutuskan begitu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar perdebatan antara Sasuke-kun dengan Naruto. Aku mendengar semuanya. Sekarang aku tahu, ternyata Sasuke-kun tak pernah senang berteman denganku. Ternyata Sasuke-kun memandangku sebagai seorang pengganggu._

"Sial...!" gumam Sasuke lagi seraya mempercepat langkahnya.

_Memang tak bisa dipungkiri, aku merasa sangat shock dan kecewa begitu mengetahui semuanya. Tapi aku sadar kalau ini semua salahku sendiri. Kalau saja aku tidak cengeng...kalau saja aku tidak pernah ikut campur soal urusan Sasuke-kun...mungkin Sasuke-kun tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berpura-pura bersikap baik padaku agar aku bahagia. Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke berkata lagi, "Harus berapa kali kukatakan, tak usah minta maaf!"

_Sasuke-kun juga bilang kalau menurut Sasuke-kun lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. Karena itulah, demi Sasuke-kun, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerima misi ini. Mungkin dengan begini, aku bisa sedikit membalas kebaikan Sasuke-kun karena kepergianku pasti akan membuat Sasuke-kun bahagia. _

"Siapa yang bilang begitu...?!" geram Sasuke yang telah sampai di sekitar kantor hokage seraya menengok kanan-kiri, kalau-kalau Sakura ada di sana. Sayangnya, ia tak menemukan gadis berambut pink itu. Lalu, ia mulai berlari lagi.

_Sebelum aku mulai menutup hatiku demi Sasuke-kun, aku harus bilang...kalau selama ini aku sangat bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia ketika Sasuke-kun berkata bahwa Sasuke-kun menganggapku sebagai teman baik. Meskipun itu bohong, sungguh, aku tetap senang. _

"Itu bukan bohong, bodoh!" ujar Sasuke lagi sambil berlari menuju gerbang Konoha.

_Sampai kapanpun, bagiku, Sasuke-kun tetaplah orang yang kupuja. Seperti apapun Sasuke-kun yang sebenarnya, aku tetap bisa menerimanya. Aku tahu Sasuke-kun tak ingin aku bilang begini, tapi sebenarnya, sejak dulu, aku...aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun._

"Aku juga, tahu...!"

_Karena Sasuke-kun membenciku, aku tahu aku harus melupakan Sasuke-kun. Memang sulit rasanya, tapi aku akan berusaha, supaya aku tidak mengganggu Sasuke-kun lagi. Terima kasih atas semuanya. _

_Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun._

Begitu sampai di gerbang tersebut, Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaga, "Saakuraaa!"

Tak ada jawaban. Yang menjawabnya hanyalah hembusan angin yang kencang. Ia menunduk sambil terus menggenggam surat itu. "Padahal aku belum sempat minta maaf...padahal aku sendiri belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan! Sakura...dia benar-benar bodoh..." gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Teriris. Seperti itulah perasaan Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke selama ini telah berbohong padanya. Saat ini, Sasuke merasa sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus terlambat menyadari perasannya yang sesungguhnya? Mengapa dulu ia sempat merasa jengkel pada perasaannya itu? Kalau begini, sepertinya bukanlah Sakura yang bodoh. _Ia _sendiri yang bodoh. "Sial..." Sasuke meringis.

"Hei."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu perlahan menoleh, menatap orang yang memanggilnya itu. "Naruto..."

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Wajahmu terlihat suram banget loh, Sasuke." ujar Naruto seraya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

Angin terus bertiup kencang, menerpa rambut kedua pemuda itu. Tak seperti angin itu, Sasuke tetap menutup mulut dan tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menegurnya, "Hei, Sasuke! Kau dengar, tidak?"

"Naruto..." Sasuke mendesah pelan, "...Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus membunuhku."

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - END **

**A/N: Chapter 2 telah diperbaharui! Semoga kalian jadi lebih puas dengan perpanjangan chapter ini. Eits! Ini masih belum selesai, loh. Cerita ini baru akan berakhir di chapter berikutnya. Kemarin tuh, sumpah ya, aku buru-buru banget! Adikku yang super nyebelin gangguin aku, dia pengen make komputernya. Jadi, terpaksa aku selesain dengan sangat cepat, deh. Maaf buat yang udah ngebaca terus ngerasa gak sreg! Sekarang aku udah berusaha, tinggal tunggu respon dari kalian-kalian. Kalo masih gak ada yang rela ngasih komentar juga...tet! Game over deh. Ukh...jadi review ya! Plis! **

**O ya, cerita ini memang rada mirip sama jalan cerita aslinya, ya, makanya jadi ngebosenin. Tapi di sini kan kebalik, bukan Sasuke yang pergi, tapi Sakura yang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Aku ngeertii banget sama perasaan Sakura yang ditinggalin cowok yang dicintainya, bener, aku ngerti banget. Makanya, anggap saja ini sebagai balas dendam untuk Sasuke yang sudah menyakiti Sakura...hehe. Maaf ya, para fansnya Sasuke. Personally, I love Sasuke too. Terus, ini gak dibikin terlalu AU demi menjaga para tokoh dalam karakter aslinya. Menghindari OOCness, gitu. Tapi kayaknya sia-sia ya, soalnya seorang Sasuke** **mana mungkin bisa deg2an karena Sak****ura...hehe.**

**Special thanks buat eye-of-blue, m4yuraa dan si mungil hoshino aya-chan yang telah mereview chapter 2 yang belum diedit kemarin. Yang lain, kasih review ya! Kalo nggak...deng...! Game over lagi deh. Hehe.**

**Thanks for reading, anyway! Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir (kalo aku bakal ngapdet). Da-daa...**

**Chiby Angel-chan**

* * *


	3. Regret

**A/N: Tadinya aku gak mau ngapdet cerita ini. Tapi karena kupikir udah kepalang tanggung, ahirnya aku apdet juga. Episode terakhir ini dipersembahkan khusus untuk para reviewer yang sudah menyemangatiku di chapter sebelumnya. Thank you very much, you guys! Hiks... Oh, tapi ini juga kutulis buat para pembaca yang lain, kok. Moga2 kalian semua puas sama endingnya.  
**

**nendy: Wah, kamu terlalu memuji. Jadi malu niy...tapi makasih. O ya, maaf kalo kamu gak suka sama apa yang aku bilang ini, tapi tolong jangan ajak aku ngomong "gue-elo" ya. Chiby ini anti ngomong pake bahasa kayak gitu, menurut Chiby itu agak kasar. Tapi up to you. Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya!**

**sakura bila-chan: Kenapa aku harus bales reviewnya Bila ya? Hehe, sorry Bil...**

**raichan as rhodes: Kak Rai! Makasih ya! Kirain kakak nggak suka SasuSaku. Oo, jadi begitu! Pantesan aja pada nggak suka sama cerita ini, ternyata karena kebanyakan deskripsinya! Baru nyadar aku! Nggak, Chiby nggak sakit hati kok! Chiby justru mengharapkan constructive criticism kayak gitu...btw, cerita buat kakak masih dalam proses, tapi masih belom jadi. Chiby lagi rada sibuk niy, hehe. Be patient 'k? Anyway, makasih buat supportnya!**

**eye-of-blue: Huwaa! Makasih Eye-chan! Sejauh ini dikau adalah reviewerku yang paling setia. I just don't know what I'll do without you! So thank you, thank you. Aku terharu...banget!  
**

**hoshino aya-chan: Buat apa aku bales reviewnya Mungil? Heheh.**

**m4yuraa: Yuph...Chiby harap adegan kiss kayak gitu juga bakal terjadi di cerita yang seseungguhnya...haha, JK! Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Sasuke-kun...oops, maksudku...aku bukan pemilik cerita asli Naruto. **

**Tambahan: Chapter terkhir ini berada dalam sudut pandang Sasuke. Yup. **

**3 - Regret **

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak Sakura meninggalkan Konoha. Ya, Sakura...gadis yang mungkin adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku setelah keluargaku menghilang dari dunia ini. Aku selalu bisa melihat senyuman hangatnya. Ia selalu ada di sisiku, tak peduli dimanapun aku berada. Tapi...itu dulu. Sekarang, ia telah pergi.

Mengapa semua orang yang kusayangi selalu pergi meninggalkanku? Mungkinkah ini hukuman yang harus kuterima karena aku telah seenaknya membohongi perasaanku sendiri? Atau...mungkinkah Tuhan membenciku karena dendamku pada Itachi?

Bicara soal dendam...entah kenapa sejak Sakura pergi, hasrat untuk membunuh Itachi yang telah kutanam di dalam hatiku sejak dulu menghilang seketika. Aku bahkan tak merasakan adanya kebahagiaan bila aku berhasil membunuh kakakku yang munafik itu. Entah bagaimana hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku harus benar-benar melupakan masa kelamku dan melangkah maju menuju masa depan, persis seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan Sakura padaku dulu.

Masa depan?

Memangnya orang tak berperasaan sepertiku memiliki masa depan? Kalaupun punya, semua itu takkan berarti selama Sakura masih berada jauh dariku. Sesungguhnya, aku selalu berharap agar ia bisa segera menuntaskan misi bodoh yang telah memisahkan kami tersebut dan kembali ke sini.

Dan di saat aku sedang merenungkan hal itu, aku mendengar sebuah kabar. Kakashi memberiku informasi bahwa misi para ninja medis Konoha di negeri salju itu telah selesai. Mereka telah diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Hatiku lega sekaligus girang bukan main. Bukan hanya karena aku dapat bertemu dengan Sakura lagi, tapi juga karena ia bisa pulang dengan selamat dari misi berbahaya tersebut.

Naruto berkata bahwa Sakura baru saja datang dan ia ingin bertemu denganku di sebuah taman. Di sinilah aku sekarang, duduk dengan tenang di sebuah bangku taman tersebut, menunggu kedatangan gadis berambut pink itu. Aku berpikir, kira-kira apakah yang ingin ia bicarakan denganku? Jangan-jangan ia ingin melampiaskan perasaan kesalnya karena perkataan kasarku tentangnya dulu? Perlahan-lahan, perasaanku mulai diselubungi kegelisahan.

Aku memang berhak dibenci karena akulah yang pertama kali mengatakan bahwa aku benci padanya. Tapi sungguh, aku telah menyadari bahwa itu semua hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Jujur, aku tak pernah benar-benar membenci Sakura. Satu-satunya hal yang tak kusukai dari dirinya hanyalah air matanya. Hanya itu.

Sakura...sudikah kau memaafkanku?

"Sasuke-kun?"

Lamunanku buyar seketika begitu aku mendengar suara perempuan memanggil namaku; suara lembut seorang perempuan yang sangat kurindukan. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan dengan pelan menyebut namanya, "Sakura...?"

Gadis berambut pink itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut padaku. "Maaf. Lama menunggu, ya?" Ia bertanya seraya mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelahku.

Tubuhku serasa membeku. Gadis yang satu ini selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Perlahan kutatap wajahnya dan kali ini bukan hanya bukan hanya tubuhku yang membeku, tapi juga hatiku. Dalam 2 tahun ini, tak kusangka Sakura bertambah cantik. Jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Rambutnya yang lebih pendek dan gaya berpakaiannya yang berbeda membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti wanita dewasa.

Menyadari tatapan kosongku padanya, Sakura tertawa kecil di kala senyuman hangatnya masih ia perlihatkan untukku. "Ada apa? Apa aku sudah banyak berubah?"

Terperanjat, aku segera memalingkan wajahku darinya dan menjawab dengan canggung, "Y-yah, sedikit." Aku menundukkan kepala, berusaha keras untuk tidak bertatapan dengannya lagi. Debaran jantungku terasa jauh lebih kencang terhadap Sakura "versi baru" yang mengagumkan ini.

"Sudah dua tahun kita tidak bertemu, ya Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." sahutku dengan cepat. "Kau sendiri?"

Sakura mulai bercerita, "Yah...awalnya misi di negeri salju itu sangat berat. Tapi aku senang karena aku bisa meningkatkan ilmu medisku dan menolong banyak orang di sana. Aku juga bersyukur karena perang sudah berakhir. Seringkali aku terancam bahaya karena aku harus hidup di tengah-tengah dunia peperangan. Selain itu, aku juga..."

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang misi itu." Aku memotong perkataanya dengan jengkel. "Aku bertanya tentang dirimu."

Gadis berambut pink itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia terlihat agak bingung. "Aku? Mm, kalau aku, sih...tentu saja tetap menikmati pekerjaanku. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sekali lagi, ia membuatku terkejut. Sakura yang kukenal biasanya akan berkata "maaf" bila ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan keinginanku. Ternyata bukan hanya penampilan luarnya yang berubah, tapi sifat tidak percaya diri-nya juga telah tiada.

"Kamu tahu, Sasuke-kun? Aku memang banyak berubah." ucap Sakura. Aku agak terkejut mendengarnya. Apa gadis ini bisa membaca pikiranku?

Sakura mulai berbicara lagi, "Aku merasa lebih percaya diri dan kuat sekarang. Sejak Sasuke-kun menolakku dulu, aku mulai belajar untuk menajdi lebih tegar. Semua ini berkat Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih."

Apa yang dikatakan gadis ini? Seingatku aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku menolak cintanya. Dia sendiri yang langsung pergi begitu saja sebelum aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Mungkin ia pikir ia telah bertambah pandai namun bagiku, ia tetap bodoh seperti dulu. "Aku tak melakukan apapun."

Mendengar pernyataanku itu, Sakura segera menyela, "Sungguh! Tanpa Sasuke-kun sadari, Sasuke-kun telah mengajariku banyak hal. Aku bisa mengerti bahwa aku tak boleh egois dan memaksakan perasaanku sendiri berkat kamu, Sasuke-kun. Seiring dengan terbukanya mataku ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke-kun adalah orang yang lebih baik dari yang kukira, aku juga menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar mengagumi Sasuke-kun."

Aku terbelalak. Apa ini mimpi? Jadi setelah semua perbuatan kasar yang kulakukan padanya, ia masih tetap menjaga perasaannya? Sulit dipercaya. Gadis ini terlalu polos atau apa? Tapi sejujurnya, aku bersyukur karena ternyata ia tak membenciku. Saking bahagianya, mulutku segera terbuka untuk mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Uh, apa aku sudah gila? "Sebenarnya, aku..."

Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Sakura yang sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa barusan aku hendak berbicara mengatakan, "Tapi jangan khawatir, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah melupakan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun, kok. Sasuke-kun boleh tenang sekarang."

Glek.

Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? "Apa?"

"Begini...di surat yang waktu itu, aku sudah bilang bahwa aku sudah tahu soal kebencian Sasuke-kun padaku, kan?" Gadis berambut pink itu mulai menjelaskan. "Jadi tentu saja, agar Sasuke-kun tidak merasa risih atau tidak enak padaku lagi, aku harus melupakan rasa cintaku. Memang aku butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk melakukannya karena perasaanku sudah terlanjur tumbuh dengan kuat. Tapi untungnya, aku punya Naruto."

Aku menelan ludahku dalam keterkejutan lagi. "Naruto?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi ini rahasia ya, Sasuke-kun? Sebenarnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Tsunade-sama, setiap dua minggu sekali Naruto selalu datang ke negeri salju untuk melihat keadaanku. Awalnya aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menemuiku karena selain negeri salju terletak cukup jauh dari Konoha, tak ada alasan baginya untuk melelahkan dirinya sendiri hanya demi aku. Tapi ia terlalu keras kepala. Ia bahkan berkata bahwa ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungiku. Dan, setelah beberapa bulan, akhirnya...aku jatuh hati padanya dan...memutuskan untuk menerima perasaannya." Ia menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan wajah yang merah padam. "Saat sedang bersamanya, aku merasa sangat tenang dan nyaman."

_Aku jatuh hati padanya dan menerima perasaannya. _

Kalimat tersebut sukses membuatku diam seribu bahasa. Kali ini, dengan cepat aku menoleh kepada gadis berambut pink itu lagi dan kecemburuan terasa semakin dalam ketika melihat wajahnya yang bersemu. Sejak kapan si dobe itu menyalipku duluan begitu saja? Padahal ia duluan yang mati-matian memaksaku untuk mengutarakan cintaku kepada Sakura. Lalu mengapa ia mendadak merebut Sakura seperti itu? Dan sejak kapan anak sialan itu menyukai Sakura?

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang bingung begitu menyadari bahwa aku menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sadar bahwa ia sedang bertanya padaku, aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali berbicara padanya. "Ya...aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah." hanyalah yang ia katakan sebelum ia beranjak dari kursi taman itu dan mulai berjalan pergi. "Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk berbicara denganku hari ini, Sasuke-kun. Sampai nanti."

Tidak. Aku memang bukan orang yang bisa berbicara jujur, tapi aku tak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Aku tak ingin Sakura pergi meninggalkanku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tak boleh membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Aku segera menahan Sakura dengan menarik lengannya dan berkata, "Tunggu, Sakura."

Sakura memutar bola mata hijaunya ke arahku lagi seraya menaikkan alisnya dalam perasaan bingung. "Ada apa?"

Ayolah, diriku yang bodoh! Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaan tersembunyiku padanya. Kalau aku tidak bicara sekarang, aku harus rela bersakit hati untuk melihat dua orang sahabatku sendiri yang sedang bercinta. Aku harus segera mengucapkan tiga kata yang seharusnya kukatakan padanya dua tahun yang lalu. "Sakura..."

"Ya?" Gadis cantik berambut pink itu terlihat semakin bingung dan dengan sabar menunggu jawabanku.

Aku bersuara lagi, "Aku...sebenarnya, aku..."

Sial, kenapa ini terasa sangat sulit? Cepatlah, mulutku! Cukup katakan yang sebenarnya dan semuanya akan selesai. Ya. Meskipun ia akan menolakku, paling tidak ia tahu bahwa selama ini aku juga memendam perasaan yang sama dengannya.

_Saat sedang bersamanya, aku merasa tenang dan nyaman._

Ah.

Entah bagaimana, kata-kata Sakura tersebut mendadak terngiang di dalam kepalaku. Benar juga...menyatakan perasaanku padanya memang akan menenangkan hatiku, tapi hal itu justru hanya akan membuatnya bimbang. Padahal Sakura berhasil melupakanku setelah berusaha keras karena ia pikir aku akan merasa lega bila ia tak menyukaiku lagi. Tapi sekarang, aku malah berniat untuk meleburkan ketenangan hatinya dengan mengakui cintaku, yang pasti akan membuatnya gelisah. Bila aku berkata jujur, mungkin kali ini ialah yang akan merasa tidak enak padaku.

Lelaki macam apa aku? Bahkan untuk membalas kebaikan seorang perempuan saja, aku tak sanggup. Itachi benar, ternyata aku ini memang bodoh.

"...Aku..." Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. "...aku tidak membencimu, Sakura. Dan yang kuucapkan kali ini _bukan_ bohong."

Seiring dengan perkataanku tersebut, Sakura langsung terlihat sangat kaget. Aku yakin, ia pasti tak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang pemuda berhati es sepertiku bisa mengucapkan perkataan tulus seperi itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, kulihat bibir Sakura perlahan membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Ia pun berkata, "Terima kasih."

Kenapa? Kenapa sampai pada saat terakhir pun, senyumannya masih tetap bisa menjerat hatiku? Mulai sekarang, akulah yang harus melupakannya. Aku harus merelakannya.

Lalu, gadis berambut pink itu bertanya padaku. "Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

"Ya." Aku menyahut seraya melepaskan lengannya dari genggamanku. "Kau boleh...pergi."

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-kun." ucapnya lembut seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambai padaku.

Aku membalas, "Sampai jumpa."

Sakura terus berjalan, semakin menjauh dariku. Aku terus memandang sosoknya dari kejauhan sampai ia menghilang dari pandanganku. Dan sekarang, aku membisu dan tetap berdiri di kala angin bertiup kencang, menerpa rambutku. Sampai saat ini, aku tetap tak bisa berhenti melayangkan pikiranku kepada Sakura walau aku tahu bahwa apapun yang terjadi, aku harus membiarkannya berbahagia bersama Naruto.

Ini semua salahku sendiri. Andai saja aku bisa mengulang waktu yang sudah berlalu kembali...tapi...aku sudah terlambat.

Tiada seorang pun yang menemaniku. Aku harus belajar untuk menerima kenyataan. Tak ada hal berharga yang tersisa pada diriku. Sekarang...

...hanya ada aku dan penyesalan.

**FIN**

**A/N: Alhamdulillah! Akhirnya akhirnya akhirnyaaa! Selesai juga fanfic Indo pertamaku. Fiuh...iya, endingnya nyebelin, ya? Maap...harap maklum...basically, aku ini emang authoress yang ngebosenin, idenya jelek, payah, de el el...tapi karena aku gak mau ceritaku berhenti tanpa sebuah ending yang jelas, terpaksa aku terusin. Eh bukan ding, aku akhirin. Uhuhuhu...maafin Chiby ya para pembaca sekalian! Chiby emang gak becus.  
**

**Ngomong2, seperti yang Chiby bilang sebelumnya, Chiby gak benci Sasuke, malah Chiby suka sama dia. Tapi karena dalam cerita aslinya dia udah bikin Sakura sedih...nah, di sini giliran dia yang harus sedih. Heheh, kejamnya aku. Maaf lagi ya...**

**Thanks for being loyal, semuanya. Review tidak diwajibkan karena sebagai the worst authoress, Chiby doesn't deserve any review. Uh. Maafkan kesalahan maupun kecerobohan Chiby di cerita ini ya. Sayonara!  
**

**Chiby Angel-chan**


End file.
